Vaniclaus
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Faltaban horas para el nacimiento de Jesús según Terra y Aqua, y según los viejos locos de la esquina era el nacimiento de Xehanort. Pero él no contaba porque seguía odiando la Navidad. "Una guardería. Guar-de-rí-a." "Ay, ¿qué podría pasar?" "¿Por qué el atardecer es rojo?" "¡ME ALEGRA QUE PREGUNTES!" "JO, JO, JO" "... Hijo, suenas como un psicópata." -Feliz Navidad, para Dilavri!


**Sé que en algún lugar del mundo aún es Navidad.**

**anyways... Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: OOC en todas partes. Las edades va como en Birth by Sleep, excepto en Vanitas.**

* * *

Navidad. La peor festividad para él. Aún recordaba con perfección ese día que su Navidad preciada dejó de significar lo mismo y se tornó fea. Se tornó lo peor que haya sucedido, al menos para él.

—¡Feliz navidad! —su cabello fue llenado por nieve. Reconociendo la voz, abrió los ojos enojado y con los puños cerrados—. Oh, no me pongas esa cara, Van.

—Cállate, Ventus. —murmuró, levantándose de la cama que estaba acostado. Apenas se había levantado y ya estaban jodiendo con eso. Y así es, era el veinticuatro de Diciembre, faltando horas para el nacimiento de Jesús según Terra y Aqua, y según los viejos locos de la esquina era el nacimiento de Xehanort. Y según otros era el nacimiento de Arceus. Pero él no contaba porque seguía odiando la Navidad.

Vanitas se rascó los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Volteó a ver a Ventus, que lucía como un Reno.

—Hey, Renidiota, ¿qué hora es?

—Las seis y quince —respondió enojado Ventus por aquel apodo. Pero volvió a entusiasmarse mientras el azabache se enojaba. Seis y quince. ¿Qué demonios hacía despierto? Era por esas razones que odiaba que su hermano —_Renidiota—_ fuera tan festivo.

—Vete de mi cuarto, me despertaré más tarde.

—¡Pero Vanitas! ¡Aqua hizo sus galletas de chocolate!

Oh. Maldito Reno, sabía jugar con los gustos de Vanitas. Un poco motivado para levantarse, siguió a su hermano a la cocina, aún en calzones y arrastrando la sábana.

—Feliz Navidad Vanitas. —saludó el moreno, vestido como un duende. Esos que ayudan a Santa Claus.

—¡Pffff! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Mírate, Terra! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Blancanieves ya no te quería así que viniste con Aqua? —No pudo contener las carcajadas y burlas hacia Terra hasta que sintió un sartén por su cabeza.

—¡Aqua! —gritó sobándose la cabeza—. ¿Quieres pelea a estas horas de la mañana?

—No. Sólo no molestes a Terra.

Y finalmente, Aqua estaba vestida como Santa Claus. Vanitas odiaba a Santa Claus. Lo odiaba, pero si Aqua estaba vestida de él era difícil odiarlo. Tal vez ella era la Sra. Claus.

Aqua tomó asiento. Miró fijamente a Vanitas quién estaba comiendo las galletas y se aclaró la garganta.

—Mira. Necesitamos que seas Santa Claus. —dijo con voz calmada. Vanitas se atragantó y tuvo que beber su leche para recomponerse.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¡Me niego! ¡Ni loco hago de un gordo pedófilo!

Sin embargo, Vanitas miró de pies a cabeza a Aqua. Ella era la Sra. Claus. Y él supuestamente sería Santa Claus. Lo que significaba...

—¡HOY FOLL—!

—Claro que no. —replicó Terra, cortante.

—... Okay —se resignó Vanitas—, como decía, me niego y doble niego. Odio la Navidad y lo sabes Aqua.

Aqua lo miró con tristeza. Era cierto, en Navidad, el padre de Vanitas y Ventus, Cloud, los dejó con Eraqus cuando apenas Ventus tenía 3 años. Vanitas tenía 6. Cloud prometió volver con ellos a la próxima Navidad, y Vanitas esperó. Y esperó... pero aquella «próxima Navidad» jamás llegó. Tuvo que desempeñar el papel de madre y padre con Ventus y decirle que su papá simplemente volvería mañana. Palabras vacías como una promesa vacía. Él sufrió, Ventus sufrió. Vanitas detestaba la Navidad por eso. Le dejaba un eterno recordatorio de que su padre ya no volvería con él y Ventus.

—¡Iré a buscar tu disfraz, Vanitas! —su hermano menor exclamó. ¡Ese Renidiota...! ¿Acaso no escuchó ninguna palabra de lo que dijo? Sin embargo el rubio ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

—Ese idiota...

Aqua agarró el plato ya vacío de Vanitas y lo llevó a la cocina para lavarlo.

—Vanitas, por favor. Sabes que Ventus adora la Navidad.

—Y Halloween, y el día de gracias, y Hanuka, y el día del niño a pesar que tiene quince... etc.

Aqua pareció ignorar lo que él dijo.

—Además, la pasaremos excelente. ¡Todos tenemos un espíritu navideño! ¡Incluso Terra! —exclamó Aqua lavando los platos, dando la espalda a los dos chicos.

Vanitas miró de reojo al mencionado. Éste tenía un rostro de desesperación, cómo esperando que alguien acabara con su sufrimiento. Soltó una pequeña risita y volvió a su conversación con Aqua.

—Como sea, no lo haré.

Terra intervino.

—Anda, no querrás ver a tu hermano menor triste porque su estúpido hermano le arruinó la Navidad.

Él tenía razón. Vanitas no quería ver a su hermano deprimido porque él le arruinó la Navidad. Pero… tampoco significaba que quería.

En ese instante, Ventus bajó las escaleras con el traje de Santa Claus. Tenía una mirada ilusionada, como la de un niño pequeño. Le dijo a Vanitas que se lo pruebe. Vanitas caminó hacia él y examinó su mirada. Estaba brillando y tenía una sonrisa totalmente ensanchada. Definitivamente no podía decir que no. Revolvió los cabellos rubios de su hermano y agarró el traje. Aqua juraba que vio en el rostro de Vanitas una sonrisa enternecida. Pero sacudió su cabeza, diciendo que Vanitas no haría eso.

_Si Cloud nunca fue el Santa Claus que Ven esperaba..._

_Pues yo lo seré._

**. . .**

El teléfono de Ventus sonó mientras colocaba el árbol con Terra y Aqua.

—¿Hola?

—¡Veeeeen! ¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó la voz al otro lado.

—¡Lea! —saludó—. Feliz Navidad igualmente.

—Sí, sí. Estoy yendo con Isa a la guardería —Lea no dio un momento para que Ventus responda—, este chico quería un PS4 y ya casi teníamos el dinero pero nos falta poquito. Así que vamos a hacer dinero fácil ahí.

—Ah, Aqua y Terra y yo queríamos ir más tarde porque Aqua quiere leerles un cuento y eso.

—¡Genial! Nos vemos ahí, ¡adiós!

. . .

—Una guardería. Guar. de. rí. a. —refunfuñaba Isa, causando las carcajadas de su compañero pelirrojo.

—Ay, ¿qué podría pasar?

—¿Que qué podría pasar? —exclamó Isa, casi sarcástico—. Podrían sacarme un brazo, podrían vomitarme, podrían tirarme desde el la torre de Reloj -recuerda Lea, era en Twilight Town-, podrían... ¡Podrían todo!

—Eres un exagerado —rió Lea, caminando hacia la guardería.

—Claro que no.

Meanwhile

—Roxas, lamento tener que dejarte hoy en la guardería. Tengo demasiado trabajo y tu mamá igual —decía un padre a su hijo, quién tenía la mirada triste—, pero estarán Sora y los demás. Incluso Xion. Sus padres me lo dijeron.

Cuando mencionó a sus amigos, el rostro del rubio se iluminó y empezó a aplaudir, mientras le daban más ganas de entrar enfrente al edificio enfrente suyo. Al mismo tiempo, su mejor amiga, Xion, era dejada por su padre Vexen.

—Zexion vendrá a buscarte. Te prometo que no estarás sola. ¿ves? ¡Ahí está Roxas!

Xion no quería dejar a su padre. Ni a su hermano ni a su tío Leaxeus. Pero al parecer todos estaban igual que el padre del rubio. A la mención de su mejor amigo, se soltó del agarre de su padre y fue a agarrar a Roxas.

—¡Xion! —exclamó el pequeño, contento de verla. Ambos se despidieron de sus padres y entraron a la Guardería, donde sus amigos ya estaban reunidos.

Roxas divisó al niño castaño, que estaba hablando con Riku y sus dos amigas. Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó hacia el y lo llevó al columpio.

—¡Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! —exclamó Sora, agarrándose del columpio. No era novedad que Roxas y Sora no pudieran congeniar o estar en la misma habitación sin pelear.

—¡Agarra fuerte el columpio, que te caes!

La niñera que en ese momento atendía, asustada corrió hacia ambos niños, tratando de pararlos.

—Rikuuuuuu, ¿dónde vas? —preguntó Kairi.

—Con Sora y Roxas.

—Awww pero, ¿no puedes jugar con nosotras?

—Pero Kairi...

—¡Aaaanda!

Al final el pequeño peliplateado aceptó. Preguntó que jugarían, más no recibió respuesta de la pelirroja. Sólo le tomo de su mano y Riku empezó a dudar sus intenciones. Las tres, (Naminé, Kairi y Xion) sentaron a Riku en una silla y Kairi empezó a tocar su cabello.

—Ohhhh, Xion, creo que... ¡alguien necesita de nuestros servicios de peluquería!

—¡Sí, Kairi!

—¿QUÉ? —Riku intentó safarse. No hubo éxito.

—Naminé dibujará como quedarás luego ~ —Kairi agarró un peine que consiguió en algún momento y empezó a peinar el hermoso cabello de Riku, mientras la azabache iba a buscar algo para ayudar a Kairi.

Y al mismo tiempo, las puertas de las Guardería se abrieron.

—En serio Isa, no será tan ma... —La oración del joven Lea fue interrumpida al ver como el pobre Riku intentaba salir de Kairi y Xion, mientras Naminé estaba sentada enfrente de ellas. Por la ventana pudo ver a Sora en el columpio y juró oír una risa de un pequeño. La niñera, al verlos, corrió del lugar dejando a ambos adolescentes en el medio del desastre—...lo...

—Anda —dijo Isa—, tranquílizalos, oh señor «No-será-tan-malo».

—Te odio Isa. —Lea suspiró—. ¡NIÑOS!

El peine de Kairi y Xion se detuvo, Naminé dejó los dibujos e incluso la risa de Roxas dejó de oírse y el columpio se detuvo.

—Escuchen, noso—

Y como si no hubiera dicho nada, ellos volvieron a lo que hacían. Lea, antes de poder decir algo, divisó a Isa con las 3 niñas y el niño peliplateado en sus brazos.

—Escuchen, niñas —dijo agachándose para quedar en su altura—, no es bueno jugar con el pelo de los demás. Tampoco lo deben forzar a jugar si no quiere.

—Lo sentimos... —murmuraron las tres. Isa les revolvió el cabello a todas y Riku estaba fascinado.

—¡Isa, viejo! —exclamó Lea—. ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?

—Hmpf, sólo debes saber como actuar y _pensar_ antes de actuar.

—Oh —dijo Lea, analizando—. ¡Oye! ¿Eso es una indirecta?

Isa sólo rió.

—... ¡Demonios, olvidé a esos dos! —Lea exclamó, corriendo hacia ambos pequeños del columpio.

—Trabajar en Navidad apesta, viejo. —Lea dijo una vez que separó a Roxas y Sora. Los sentó a todos en línea recta, mientras Isa se abstenía a decir «Te lo dije».

Isa tomó la palabra.

—A ver... ¿Nos pueden decir sus nombres?

El castaño fue el primero en alzar su mano.

—¡Sora!

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Lea—. ¿Y el resto?

Así fue, hasta que Roxas y Xion se presentaron.

—Isa, Iiiiiiiiiisa.

—¿Qué?

—¿No crees que parece Ventus? —preguntó Lea, alzando al rubio para examinarlo.

—Ahora que lo dices... —Isa examinó igual, agarrándolo.

Xion parecía confundida por lo que decían ellos dos. Así que Isa al notarlo, cargó a Xion y dejó a Roxas con Lea.

—A ver... ¿Alguien quiere helado? —Todos accedieron a la idea de Lea—. ¡Isa, tú pagas!

—¡Pero yo siempre pago!

—¡Claro que no! Ayer pagué yo.

—¡Ayer me hiciste comprar porque supuestamente te olvidaste la billetera! Lea, no compras algo desde Octubre.

—Diablos...bueno, yo pago.

Vanitas se rascó por enésima vez el disfraz.

—¡Odio esto! —dijo buscando en su ropero su billetera. Debía comprar regalos—. ¡Estúpidos niños que sus padres no le compran regalos! ¡Estúpido Santa! ¡Est...!

Antes de pronunciar otra maldición, Vanitas removió algo con su mano. Lo sacó para observarlo y, era una foto familiar de cuando Ventus era bebé y el tenía 4.

—Hmm... —Vanitas analizó la foto. Sin darle importancia, halló su billetera al lado de eso—. Aquí está.

Agarró la billetera, mientras guardaba la foto. Rascándose aún, fue caminando hacia el garaje y encendió el auto.

En el supermercado, Vanitas fue atropellando a todos en la sección de juguetes (Vanitas Claus era demasiado como para esperar que se vacíe) y entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía que regalar. Su primera idea fue carbón para todos, pero pensó que Aqua lo iba a golpear hasta no poder más y, por qué negarlo, ella era fuerte. Así que empezó a tirar cosas al azar al carrito, hasta tener una considerable cantidad de juguetes.

Se fijó en la hora. 13:14 pm. Aún faltaba mucho para pasar por las casas...

.

—Tengo miedo, señor Lea. —dijo Sora, muy atemorizado por la altura de la torre en Twilight Town.

—Sólo dime Lea. ¡No hay nada que temer! ¡Si Isa y yo nos reunimos aquí todos los días.

Sora sonrió más confiado y guió a Naminé y Kairi con él y Riku. Roxas y Xion se ubicaron en el medio de Isa y Lea, y los otros se sentaron a la izquierda de Lea.

—Este helado es tan... salado —dijo Roxas, probándolo.

—¡Y dulce! —completó Xion, y todos concordaron con ella. Lea se sentía orgulloso de haberles enseñado el helado y Isa sólo esperaba que sólo le enseñara eso.

El peliazul se fijó en el atardecer.

—Vaya, Lea, el atardecer está más rojo de lo normal.

—Tienes razón...

—Oigan —pronunció Naminé—. ¿Por qué el atardecer es el rojo?

—¡ME ALEGRA QUE PREGUNTES!

Isa sólo rodó los ojos murmurando «No esta idiotez de nuevo...»

—La luz está hecha de muchos colores. Y de todos esos colores, el rojo es el que va más lejos —acabó orgulloso.

—¡Oohhh, Lea es muy sabio! —exclamó Roxas acabando su helado.

Isa sólo se palmeó el rostro. Algún día aprenderían que esa explicación era errónea.

**.**

—¡No puedo creer que te dormiste, Terra!

—¿Dormirme, yo? ¡Tú fuiste la que se durmió! ¿Olvidas quién te despertó?

—... —Aqua no contestó—. ¡Ven! ¡Despierta!

—AAAAaaahH ¿Qué?

—¡Son las 18:49! ¡Debemos ir a la Guardería! ¡Isa y Lea están ahí!

—Calma, son sólo Isa y Lea en una guardería en la torre altísima de Tw... —Ventus inició y se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación—. ¡DIOS MÍO AQUA APRESÚRATE!

Aqua arrancó el auto (Terra estaba más dormido que despierto) y casi violando todas las leyes empezó a manejar. Desde lejos se podía ver a la Sra. Claus matando a todos en un auto con un duende dormido y un reno parlante.

Al llegar a la Guardería, subieron las escaleras que llevaban a lo alto de la torre.

—¡LEA! ¡ALEJA TUS MANOS DE ESOS ÁNGELES!

—¡AAAAAQUA!?

Y todo pasó muy rápido. De un momento a otro Isa y Lea estaban lejos de los niños tirados en el suelo y éstos a su vez estaban con Ventus, Terra y Aqua.

—¿En serio los tenías ahí arriba? —Aqua preguntó.

—Estabámos tomando helado. He. La. Do. —formuló Lea—. El que deben temer es Reno, ¡no yo!

Aqua pensó. ... Y era cierto, Reno era el hermano de Lea. Y él era el mal de la cabeza.

—Oh. ... Lo siento Lea.

—Aja ajá. —Lea se sacudió el traje y ayudó a Isa a pararse—. En fin, vas a contar cuentos, ¿no?

—Sí, tenemos que hacer tiempo hasta que Santa llegue.

—¿Saaanta? —preguntaron todos.

—¡Pero Santa no existe! —exclamó Sora, seguro de su elección.

—Oh, Sora —Aqua dijo mirándolo triste—. Santa se pondrá triste...

Sora no hizo caso. Así que todos entraron a la guardería a oír cuentos de Aqua y comer leche y galletas (y aguantar a Isa y Aqua diciendo que si comen así explotarán). Roxas, quién estaba buscando galletas, descubrió que el niño rubio vestido de reno las tenía. Así que fue hacia él y cuando le pidió, Ventus se quedó observando a Roxas fijamente. Y viceversa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Roxas —respondió curioso—. ¿El tuyo?

—Ventus.

El pequeño Roxas tuvo un pequeño flashback.

—_Mira esta foto, Roxas —su padre dijo—. Ellos son tus dos hermanos. Este rubio idéntico a ti —señaló con su dedo al sujeto— se llama Ventus. Es un chico cariñoso y bueno, pero no se puede cuidar por si sólo. En ese momento tenía 3 años y tu ya tienes 5. —dijo con tristeza, observando la foto._

—_¿Y el otro, papá?_

—_Ese es Vanitas. A pesar de sus seis años era un rebelde sin remedio. Pero con el corazón grande... nunca lo he visto sin proteger a su hermano._

—_¿Y qué pasó con ellos? _

_Cloud entristeció un poco más, más no dejo que su hijo lo viera._

—_Cuando fui a la guerra, los dejé con Eraqus. Pero... Eraqus murió. Y no sé donde están... —Roxas puso un puchero, como si fuera a llorar a moco tendido—. Pero no llores. Ellos siempre estarán aquí —dijo señalando su corazón._

_._

—... Hermano... ¡Hermano mayor Ventus! —y se tiró sobre su hermano a llorar.

—¿Q-QUÉ?

No podía sacarse al pequeño de encima, pero no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento de calidez y nostalgia. ¿De verdad era su hermano menor que jamás conoció? Al final le correspondió el abrazo, estrujándolo hasta que Aqua dijo que capaz lo mataba. No sabía de la mini reunión Renofiliar. Roxas estiró a Ventus y presentó a su mejor amiga Xion y sus otros mejores amigos.

-w-

Luego de toda una tarde familiar y leer libros en un círculo de niños y Ventus, quedaron dormidos todos en la guardería. Ventus y Roxas durmieron en el suelo, el menor sobre Ventus. Xion estaba en el medio de Terra y Aqua, reposando su cabecita en el regazo de Aqua.

Sora estaba dormido en el estómago de Lea, Naminé sobre el brazo del joven. Kairi dormía cerca de Sora y al mismo tiempo cerca de Isa, y Riku dormía al lado del peliazul.

Un sonido proviniente de la chimenea más un «¡Oh, mierda!» fue oído primeramente por Isa y Riku, quiénes se levantaron agarrando lo primero que hallaron. Isa, un bate de béisbol y Riku tenía una pelota. Con sumo cuidado vieron al instruso: Santa Claus. Isa lo observó, era demasiado flaco como para ser él, no tenía barba y tenía el pelo negro -lo notó por el gorro mal puesto-. Eso significaba; era un pederasta.

Con fuerza, empuñó el bate y lo descargó contra el pederasta, golpeandolo repetidamente.

Riku empezó a tirarle su pelota del miedo.

—¡Ouch, ouch, ouch! ¡Isa, hijo de tu mald—

—¿¡Vanitas?! —exclamó Isa interrumpiendo su insulto.

—¿Vanitas? ¿Quién es Vanitas? Yo soy Santa Claus... —expresó forzando una voz de Santa, lo cual fue todo menos Santa Claus—. Y traje unos maldi—...unos lindos regalos para todos.

Riku se apresuró a correr a despertar a sus amigos porque al fin Santa había llegado. Sora no despertó porque no creía en eso, hasta que lo vio. Y se emocionó, corrió y se abalanzó a pedir su regalo.

—¡No! ¡Tú no crees en Santa! —respondió Vanitas, mientras Aqua le palmeaba la cabeza—. ... De acuerdo, ten tu juguete del Pato Donald y Goofy noséqueanimal —pronunció Vanitas dándole los juguetes.

—¡Gracias Santa!

Naminé fue la segunda.

—Uhm... ¿Santa no es gordo acaso?

—Hice dieta.

—¿Y la barba?

—Rejuvenecí.

—¿Y por qué tu voz es diferente?

—Niña, ¿QUIERES EL REGALO O NO?

—S-sí...

Vaniclaus le extendió un cuaderno de dibujos y un equipo de crayones, borradores y lápices. Naminé no pudo hablar de la felicidad y empezó a dibujar todo lo que había.

Kairi vino siguiente.

—Ehmm...para ti... Eh... —Vanitas rebuscó su bolsa—. Ehm... ¡Aquí esta! Es un peluche del perro Pluto. Y mira, tiene un amuleto de la suerte, está hecho de la fruta Paopu así que ustedes dos no se separarán y basuras más. —Kairi abrazó a su peluche y a Vaniclaus con todas sus fuerzas, mientras corría a jugar con el.

Xion lo veía tímidamente y él forzó una sonrisa para que ella dejara de temerlo. Tal vez lo empeoró.

—¡N-no-no no llores! —exclamó Vanitas, dándole su regalo—. Mira, es el juguete de Pinocho que pediste. Ámalo mucho y él te amará de vuelta. Que no tenga corazón no significa que no pueda sentir.

Ante sus palabras, Xion abrazó al juguete y empezó a murmurar cosas como «Soy tu nueva mami» y otras cosas más. Riku se acercó y pidió su regalo.

—Al fin un niño que toma la iniciativa, me agradas —contestó sonriendo, mientras sacaba una espada "real"—. Con esta espada protegerás a tus amigos y bla bla bla.

—¡Geniaaal! —Riku exclamó—. ¡Sora, Sora, mira esto!

El siguiente niño fue...

—Ventus, tienes quince años.

—¿Y?

—Ya estás grande. Santa no existe.

—¿Y?

—No regalo.

—¿Y?

—Ventus, no.

—Por fis.

—No.

—Por fiiis.

—No.

—Por...

—¡Cállate! —le extendió un celular nuevo con el cd de su banda favorita.

—¡Excelente! ¡Gracias, Vanitas! —exclamó estrujando a su hermano. Roxas vino curioso al oír ese nombre.

—Va...ni...tas... ¿Vanitas?

—No, Santa Claus —dijo Vanitas, mirando al pequeño.

—.. ¡Mi hermano mayor es Santa Claus! —corrió y se repitió lo mismo que Ventus, sólo que de parte de Vanitas no hubo abrazos.

—Ventus, explica esto.

Ventus señaló al niño.

—Es una réplica mía, ¿no ves? Es un mini yo. Y también se parece a ti. Es obvio que es nuestro hermano y no hay manera de negarlo.

—Si la hay —dijo Vanitas—. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre entero?

—Roxas... Roxas Strife —contestó juguetonamente.

Vanitas tragó saliva.

—Uhmm.. ¿Cómo luce tu padre y tu madre?

—Mi padre es alto...y tiene el cabello como yo. ¡Y ojos azules! ¡Y una gran graaan espada! Mi mamá tiene el pelo negro. Y es muy fuerte, una vez rompió una pared cuando se enojó...

Vanitas quedó paralizado. En shock. Observó al niño que estaba alzando. Era como Ven decía, era idéntico al rubio pero tenía sus aires. Sin dudas...era el hijo de Cloud Strife. Aquel que los abandonó. Vanitas, sin saber que hacer, lentamente abrazó al pequeño.

—Ya te doy tu regalo...

—Pero si yo ya tengo regalo. Mi regalo era conocer a mis dos hermanos que papá me mostró en la foto.

Ventus hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar y Vanitas suspiró.

—Entonces, este hermoso auto veloz y este avión de Mickey Mouse —yo tampoco sabía que Mickey Mouse era piloto, ya parece Barbie, Ventus...— será para otro niño.

—¡No, no! ¡Yo la quiero!

Vanitas le dio el juguete y Roxas empezó a saltar.

Hasta que vio una figura en la puerta.

—¡Papá! ¡Mira lo que Vanitas Claus me trajo! ¡Mi hermano es Santa Claus! ¡Y mi otro hermano es un reno! —exclamó tan rápido que tanto Vanitas como Ventus y el recién llegado tuvieron que analizar cada palabra.

Entonces, cuando Cloud procesó, desvió la mirada hacia los jóvenes que su hijo describió. Y pudo contemplar una versión crecida de Roxas y el otro parecido a Roxas, pero con pelo negro y aspecto rebelde.

—Pa...pá... ¿Pa...pá? —preguntó Ventus cautelosamente.

—¿Ventus? Dios mío...si eres Ventus... Es como si fuese ayer que eras un pequeño de 3...

Y padre e hijo tuvieron un abrazo emotivo, con lágrimas de ambos lados -y de Aqua que secretamente los espiaba con Terra-, diciendo todo lo que sentían. Cuando Cloud se separó, prosiguió a ver a Vanitas. Lo iba a tocar, pero Vanitas se alejó dos pasos.

—Nos abandonaste. A mí y a Ventus. —exclamó sin un poco de felicidad—. ¿Y quieres que sin más te perdone cuando de repente te sales así?

—Vanitas...yo...no era mi intención. Eran tiempos de guerra. Teníamos que proteger el país...

—La guerra acabó año y medio después. ¿Cómo excusas los otros años? La muerte de Eraqus no cuenta, porque igual estábamos con Yen Sid. Podrías haberle dicho eso a él.

—Pero... Vanit—

—No me importa lo que quieras decirme.

Y con un portazo, Vanitas abandonó el cuarto. Se sentó afuera, la nieve cayendo sobre su ridículo ser y disfraz de Santa. ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿Ver a su padre de nuevo? ¿Es que sacó todo lo contenido todos esos años?

—Van —escuchó la voz de Aqua. Levantó la mirada y vio que estaba con Terra. Ambos tomaron asiento—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. No. No sé.

—Vanitas —Terra dijo—, comprendo como estás. Tantos años solo, cuidando de tu hermano, debería causarte rabia que venga así y arregle la familia.

Vanitas no dijo nada, pero concordaba con ello.

—Pero —dijo Aqua— tampoco puedes odiarlo. No lo hizo apropósito. Y mira a Ven y tu "nuevo" hermano. Están riendo y abrazándose...están felices. Y vamos, Vanitas, es Navidad... no puedes estar así.

Vanitas también concordaba con eso. No sabía que pensar.

—Gracias, chicos.

—De nada. Para eso estamos. —Aqua dijo yéndose adentro porque vio a Lea siendo golpeado por una espada falsa de Riku.

Vanitas miró a la bolsa. Había un último regalo allí.

En ese mismo momento, Ventus, Roxas y Cloud salieron de ahí.

—Y bien... Ventus... ¿Me dejarías intentar enmendar mis errores? Vamos a casa. Tifa espera. Seamos una familia de nuevo.

Ventus vaciló.

—Sí... pero no dejaré a Vanitas. Si el no quiere ir, no iré yo. Jamás lo abandonaré, el jamás lo hizo.

Cloud pareció entenderlo.

—Bueno, entonces entiendo. No creo que tu hermano quiera verme... —dijo con tristeza—. Ejem. Feliz Navidad, hijo. —abrazó a Ventus y cuando se separó, se dio media vuelta para irse.

Vanitas reaccionó.

—Hey, hey. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Cloud se detuvo a observar al mayor de sus hijos.

—¡No puedo creer que ni preguntaste mi opinión! —se quejó él—. Yo acepto.

Cloud parpadeó varias veces, creyendo que era un sueño.

—Pero... no esperes abrazos y cosas así... aún no estoy listo.

Cloud volvió a parpadear. Y asintió. Ventus, por su parte, estrujó a Vanitas y luego a Cloud, riendo.

Vanitas sacó un último regalo y se lo extendió a Cloud. Éste lo aceptó, bajando a Roxas con Ventus y empezó a abrirlo. Era la foto de la última Navidad que ellos compartieron en familia. Cloud miró a Vanitas, sosteniendo sus impulsos de llorar y de abrazarlo. Vanitas pasó cerca de él y palmeó su espalda.

—Feliz Navidad, viejo.

—Feliz Navidad, hijo. —Cloud sonrió.

—¡JO, JO, JO! —exclamó el pelinegro imitando a Santa.

—... —el padre calló unos momentos—. Hijo, suenas como un Santa Claus psicópata.

—¡Oye!

Y es así como en esa Navidad, la promesa al fin se cumplió.

* * *

FELIZ NAVIDAD DARLINGS :'3

Esto es un regalo especial para Dilavri ;A; Espero que te guste semejante aberración, darling, perdón si quedó feito ;A; Ai lov u.

A ustedes también los loveo.

¡Cuíiiiiiiiiiiiiidense! SIGAN COMIENDO LOS RESTOS DEL 24 DE DICEMBRE (?)


End file.
